Hielo & Fuego
by xDauntless
Summary: No, basta alejate. Estás lastimandome. -Sakura, ¿Acaso no te gusto?, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que lo disfrutas cada vez que lo hacemos?. Nadie te escuchará, no tienes a nadie que te defienda, eres solo mía.
1. Prefacio

Los personajes no me perteneces, son creación de Kishi.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic contiene escenas eróticas, si eres menor de edad, atente de leer. Este fic contiene OCC y AU. pero prometo que será bueno :c

* * *

 **PREFACIO**

La hora de clases había concluido y era tiempo de regresar a casa, el día había sido agotador. La clase de historia no era de mi agrado y menos en la última hora. ¡Por Kami! ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre aplicar la clase más aburrida del mundo a la hora de salida? Solo a la Señora Tsunade, ella sí que quiere jodernos la vida. La campana anunció el término de clases y al escucharlo salí dando un maratón con mis amigos al campus para luego despedirme de ellos. Mi mejor amiga me dijo que nos veríamos más tarde para salir a tomar algo, al parecer quería contarme algo interesante, así que accedí y me despedí de ella dándole un abrazo de oso y un beso en la mejilla. Me dirigí camino a casa la cual no quedaba muy lejos de la Hight School, por ese motivo opté por caminar hasta allá y solo estaba a dos cuadras. Sí, estaba en la Fujisawa Junior Hight School, en la ciudad de Iruma en Saitama, Japón y hoy hacía un clima agradable, las nubes eran de un tono grisáceo y cubrían el sol lo cual infiere que empezaría a llover muy pronto.

Seguí la ruta por 7–23 Azumachō la cual daba justo a casa, caminaba por la cera respirando el aire fresco que corría en dirección opuesta, azotándome en la cara mientras los cabellos se me alborotaban un tanto despavoridos. El aire fresco impregnaba mis sentidos, congelando mis tejidos y pulmones soltando de golpe el aire que recorría mis entrañas. Empecé a recordar lo que dijo mi mejor amiga hace un momento, ¿Qué querrá decirme esa cerda? Me preguntaba, quizá miró alguna prenda que le fascino e irá por ella o quizá se enamoró de algún chico de la preparatoria. No lo sé. Seguí caminando y ya estaba cerca, solo tenía que girar a la derecha y cruzar la calle. Gotas comenzaron a mojar mi rostro, prueba de ello eran las manchas de tono más oscuro en la banqueta, entonces comencé a correr sintiendo la brisa azotarme en la cara, crucé la calle a toda prisa llegando al otro lado, mi hogar se encontraba justo enfrente y me apresuré a adentrarme en él.

Al tocar la perilla de la puerta, esta se abrió sin haber girado la manilla, lo cual me resultó bastante extraño pero no me importó. Tal vez mi madre salió y dejó abierto o entró y se olvidó de cerrar la puerta. Dejé mis zapatos escolares al lado izquierdo de la puerta donde estaba una estantería de madera, color caoba claro de 3 pisos sencilla, caminé por la madera de jatoba algo gastaba, de la cual estaba construido el piso de mi humilde morada, estaba fría y me calaba por debajo de mis calcetines, seguí por el pasillo. A mi derecha estaba la sala y la cocina, deslicé la Shōji1 la cual era de madera color caoba, ésta daba a la cocina y no había nadie. Por lo general mi madre siempre está cocinando algo cuando llego de la preparatoria, pero esta vez no fue así. Corrí hacia la habitación de mi madre la cual quedaba justo enfrente de mi habitación al fondo a la izquierda, la busqué ahí y estaba vacía no había rastro de ella. Fui hacia la sala un poco absorta dándome cuenta que la Shōji estaba entre abierta, la deslicé y me quedé atónita por lo que tenía enfrente.

Todo estaba hecho un desastre, todo era un caos, el televisor, el mueble de este, los sofás, las piezas de cristal que hacían decoración en las estanterías y repisas, el ventanal que daba vista al patio se encontraba hecho añicos, y había un olor desagradable como hierro y oxido. Me acerqué titubeando, las piernas me temblaban pero quería ver más, o acaso ¿Esperaba encontrar a mi madre ahí? No lo sé, la cabeza me daba vueltas y de pronto algo captó mi atención. Unas pequeñas gotas de color carmesí estaban en el piso de madera, a medida que avanzaba se hacían un poco más grandes, estás me llevaban al medio de la sala y los sofás volcados, las piernas no me respondían, el pulso cardiaco lo tenía acelerado estaba a punto de romperme la caja torácica, la respiración me fallaba y entonces hice mi esfuerzo en caminar hasta allá dándome cuenta que era lo que imaginaba ver.

Mi madre estaba ahí en medio de todo ese arrebato, la alfombra de color blanca con toques negros donde permanecía la pequeña sala de estar, estaba cubierta por una gruesa capa de un líquido muy rojo, un rojo carmesí que también estaba en el abdomen y cuello de mi madre. En ese pequeño instante mis piernas flaquearon, por consecuente caí al suelo, sintiendo la madera fría acariciarme la piel. En ese momento todo se detuvo, dejé de respirar, tenía un nudo enorme en la garganta y sentía un agujero en el pecho. Lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas y luché por alcanzar a mi madre, toqué su mano y tomé su pulso, no había nada. Ya no había nada, estaba fría y más pálida que de costumbre entonces supe que la había perdido, fue ahí cuando no aguanté más y comencé a gritar desesperada.

\- No, no, no, no- Grité, esto no estaba pasando. - Mamá, despierta… por favor. – Le dije quedándome encima de ella, no quería moverme de ahí, no hasta que despertara y me dijera que no era real.

Las lágrimas seguían descendiendo por mis mejillas hasta mi cuello, me quemaban la piel y el pecho me dolía demasiado. Mi madre había sido atacada violentamente, ya que las gotas de sangre estaban dispersadas en la alfombra por el lado del cuello, en pequeñas ápices y no había pasado mucho tiempo que había sido asesinada ya que la sangre seguía siendo color carmesí y no guinda. Pronto escuché que alguien pronunciaba mi nombre a lo lejos y después algo me zarandeaba de los hombros, así pues abrí los ojos. Unos orbes más negros que la noche me penetraban la mirada con vehemencia, reaccione de inmediato queriendo apartarlo pensando que era el asesino y venía por mí, pero este se limitó a estrecharme contra su pecho pasándome ambas manos por los hombros susurrándome algo al oído.

\- Tranquila Sakura, tuviste otra pesadilla- Me decía al oído, acariciándome el cabello – Ya estás a salvo nena.

Y entonces comprendí todo.

Una pesadilla.

Otra noche terrible.

¡Carajo!

Él volteo a mirarme a los ojos de nuevo, posando ambas manos en mi rostro. Con ambos pulgares quito las lágrimas de mis mejillas y se puso de pie para luego dirigirse a su hermano que estaba recargado en la puerta de mi habitación. Un joven de mi edad que tenía el mismo aspecto que el Señor Itachi.

— Hermano, anda a traerme una aspirina del botiquín que está en mi cuarto, por favor —Le ordenó. Sasuke le miró con desdén y se limitó a obedecer sin rechistar.

En breve volteó a mirarme. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Sí, estoy bien. — Dije, sin dejar de contemplarlo.

La verdad era que Itachi me tenía deslumbrada, lo admiraba demasiado. Él era como mi sol y yo giraba alrededor de él por qué a pesar de todo el drama, cuidaba de mí y me protegía incluso se hacía cargo de su hermano.

De pronto, el Uchiha menor entró a la habitación acercándose a su hermano. Depositó dos pastillas de color blanco en la mano derecha de Itachi además un vaso de cristal con agua el cual lo tomó con la otra mano, el azabache se limitó a salir del cuarto y dirigirse al suyo. Por ende, Itachi tomó mi mano y dejó las pastillas en esta.

— Trágatelas — Me ordenó. Yo solo obedecí y luego me tendió el vaso con agua y bebí de ello.

— Ahora duerme, Sakura. — Y sin nada más, salió de mi habitación cerrando la Shoji tras su salida.

No quería cerrar mis ojos porque tenía miedo de volver a mi terrible pasatiempo, Sí, estas pesadillas eran consecuentes cada día a veces no tan malas pero eran pesadillas después de todo. Pero tenía a Itachi y eso me reconfortaba, porque siempre estaba ahí para mí y de verdad que le agradecía eso, así que cerré mis ojos sin pensar más allá de lo que fuera a pasar esa noche y unos minutos después los fármacos hicieron efecto y caí rendida en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Shōji. Tipo de puerta tradicional en la arquitectura japonesa. Funciona como divisor de habitaciones y consiste en papel washi traslúcido con un marco de madera.

Dejen reviews y opinen que les pareció.

Nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Sayooo.. 3

xDauntless


	2. Escalera al cielo

Holis chicas, mil gracias por leer el fic y ponerlo en favoritos y alertas. Se los agradezco desde el fondo de mi cocoro. Me haceis feliz 3 FrancysKurt, Hime - Senpai, ZeiraUchiha, maryn90, y , BleachNaruto2712, sakura-princesa-konoha, yllen1875. Muchas gracias.

Antes que nada, me inspiré leyendo todos los libros de 50 sombras, así que verán alguna que otra cosa que se le parezca, pero les aseguro que es mil veces mejor, ya que los hermanos Uchiha harán de las suyas :$

Y bueno, aquí les dejo la continuación, espero les guste.

Sayonara 3

xDauntless

* * *

Capítulo 1

Escalera al cielo

El reloj marcaba las 3:45 pm en Takanawa, ciudad de Minato-ku, Tokyo Japón. Sí, hace 3 años que había dejado la ciudad de Iruma, Saitama debido al incidente de mi madre y que el Señor Itachi se hiciera cargo de mi patria potestad. El señor Fugaku me había encontrado con el cuerpo muerto de mi madre, ya que era el jefe de la policía. Se apiado de mí porque no había nadie que se hiciera cargo de mi cuidado, no tenía más familia que mi madre ya que mi padre había fallecido cuando tenía 3 años, entonces el Jefe de la policía llamó a Itachi cuando yo me encontraba en la oficina del Señor Fugaku, pidiéndole a su hijo mayor que pasara a recogerme. Desde ese entonces soy parte de la familia Uchiha. Ahora Uchiha Itachi era como mi padre ya que el Señor Uchiha Fugaku y Uchiha Mikoto se hacían cargo de la empresa Nippon Telegraph and Telephone West Corporation (NTT West), en Chūō-ku, Banbachō.

Era lunes por la tarde y hacía un frio espeluznante, estábamos a 7°C y descendiendo en el área de Takanawa, ciudad de Minato-ku, según TV Tokyo pronto comenzaría a nevar. Me encontraba en mi habitación vistiéndome por lo cual me coloqué un vestido de lana en corte A, arriba de la rodilla, con cuello circular, plisado en color azul naval, además llevaba unas mallas de algodón negras debajo del vestido, con unos botines louboutine, Orniron al tobillo en color camel. Mi cabello estaba recogido en media coleta, el largo me daba en la parte baja de la cintura, era un color rosa pálido. Lo sé, era un color extraño, pero mi madre lo tenía de ese color y me gustaba, así que lo alisé un poco y salí de mi habitación la cual se encontraba frente a la recamara de Sasuke, el hermano menor del Señor Itachi, recorrí el pasillo para llegar a la sala de estar, donde iba a encontrarme con el psicólogo para comenzar con mi terapia, las cuales eran lunes y miércoles por la tarde con horario de 3:00 pm a 4:00 pm, por lo regular eran el salón de la torre o en la oficina del Dr. Berger en Shibuya, Ebisu.

El Dr. Douglass Berger se encontraba junto con el Sr. Uchiha Itachi en el salón, donde se podía observar una sala de piel, moderna en forma de "U", integrada por un sofá esquinero, un sofá sin brazos y un descanset, todo tapizado en color negro, junto con una mesa de centro de roble, color café de 90 x 60 x 24 cm, patas de acero y una alfombra en color negro de pelo largo. La vista al exterior era todo Tokyo, ya que las paredes del piso eran ventanales de cristal con marcos de acero, al frente de la sala había un mueble de roble en color Brown, en el cual estaba un televisor LED LG de 84 pulgadas, junto con un reproductor DVD.

Me acerqué a saludar al Dr. Berger.

— Buenas tardes, Dr. Berger, es un placer tenerlo por aquí— Saludé cordialmente a la persona que tenía enfrente, ya que Itachi estaba pagando una fortuna por traerlo hasta el departamento.

Mi educación había sido bastante estricta desde el día que pisé la Torre de Takanawa. El Señor Fugaku y la Señora Mikoto me criaron y educaron de una manera muy peculiar, me enseñaron todo tipo de cosas, desde los hábitos de como comer, hasta como saludar a una persona importante, toda clase de valores, moral y ética. Me entregaron una gran cantidad de libros que debía leer acerca de eso y cosas como autoestima y superación personal. En general mi libro favorito era Cumbres Borrascosas de Emily Brontë, entre otros.

— Buen día, Señorita Haruno — Correspondió el saludo y sonrió un poco. El Señor Douglass era alto, 1.75 por lo menos, cabello negro y de unos 45 años, sus facciones eran toscas y su tez morena clara.

—Los dejo para que hablen, espero estén cómodos— Itachi tomó mi mano haciendo un ademán, luego se acercó un poco —Sakura, te ves hermosa— Me susurró al oído, sonriendo de lado para luego retirarse. Yo solo le sonreí y me dediqué a prestarle atención al Dr.

A continuación pasamos a sentarnos en los sofás y el Dr. sacó su herramienta de trabajo, lo cual se trataba de una grabadora y su portátil. Esta vez tenía varias cosas que comentarle a Berger, sobre todo de mis nuevas pesadillas las cuales consistían en el día que mi madre fue asesinada de la manera más despiadada por alguien que aún no sabíamos de su paradero ni su identidad, cosa que me atormentaba y me volvía loca cada noche. La verdad tenía un miedo horrible que un día no muy lejano ese hombre viniera por mí y que yo no pudiera hacer nada para defenderme y que tampoco pudiera hacer nada para vengar a mi madre, me sentía inútil.

—Dr. Berger, he estado soñando con mi madre últimamente y está frustrándome esto de no hacer nada por ella— Empecé a hablar para abrir la conversación de golpe —Quiero decir, ¿Por qué está pasándome esto?, ¿Por qué tengo que quedarme con las manos cruzadas?

—Sakura ¿Hace cuánto pasó el incidente de Mebuki?

—Hace 3 años, ¿por qué?

—Exactamente, ¿qué día fue eso?

— Viernes, 9 de marzo de 2012— Y entonces me di cuenta que el día de hoy se cumplían 3 años exactos de la muerte de mi madre.

—Tu subconsciente te ha estado avisando que hoy cumple 3 años de fallecida Mebuki Haruno, tal vez deberías de llevarle flores e ir a la misa de tu madre Sakura. Y respecto a lo de quedarte con las manos cruzadas, no puedes hacer nada. El señor Uchiha se encarga de ello. Déjalo así, luego podrás hacer algo. No te atormentes por cosas de esa magnitud.

—La verdad es que… — Pensé un poco decirle esto pero tenía que decirlo —Tengo miedo de que la siguiente sea yo.

—La seguridad en esta casa es demasiada Srita. Haruno, además tiene resguardo y el señor Itachi jamás dejaría que le pasara algo siendo el Jefe de la policía de Tokio. Así que no tenga miedo y confíe más en los Uchiha.

—Lo sé, pero eso no quita que esté en peligro mi vida o que viva aterrada por que llegue el asesino y me mate cuando menos lo espere. ¡Es frustrante!

—Pues entonces no pienses en ello y disfruta de la vida, tienes 17 años ya pronto 18. Vive Sakura.

—Trataré entonces.

—Lo dejaremos aquí, nos vemos el jueves para que me digas como siguen las pesadillas— El Dr. se limitó a guardar sus cosas.

—Está bien, nos veremos el jueves.

Caminamos hacia el ascensor y pulsé el botón para que abriese la puerta del elevador tras despedirme del Dr. Douglass Berger.

—Que tenga un buen día, Gracias Sr. Berger.

—Igualmente Señorita Haruno, descuide es mi trabajo— Extendió su mano para despedirse e hice lo mismo enseguida, luego entró al ascensor y esperé a que cerraran las puertas.

Me dirigí al salón decidida a pensar un poco sobre la terapia de hoy, me gustaba observar la ciudad a través del ventanal y pensar un poco. Era relajante, ver los edificios, las casas en miniatura a lo lejos y el horizonte.

Fascinante.

Era la palabra exacta que describía aquello, de hecho me sentía como la princesa encerrada en la torre más alta. La verdad que me asfixiaba, era demasiado para mí todas esas cosas materiales y costosas. Pero después de todo era mi hogar o algo a lo que llamaba familia o tal vez era un espejismo y quería creer eso, no lo sé. Y ahí me hallaba, observando a través del ventanal viendo hacia el horizonte y como el cielo era cubierto por una enorme mancha gris y la neblina ya comenzaba a cubrir la ciudad de Tokio. Comencé a repasar las pesadillas, lo que me dijo el psiquiatra y en la decisión que iba a tomar el día de hoy, era algo difícil pensar en todo aquello que me atormentaba día a día pero debía. No, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que enfrentar mis miedos y salir adelante por mí misma, no quería seguir molestando a los Uchiha con mis problemas. Así que me armé de valor y opté por ir a la tumba de mi madre, me dirigí a mi habitación la cual se encontraba en la entrada a la derecha al fondo, frente a la habitación de Sasuke. Abrí mi closet y saqué de este una gabardina ZARA, larga, arriba de la rodilla en color camel, tomé mi bolso Layered Leather Hobo de Christian louboutine y salí casi corriendo del edificio. Subí al elevador y pulsé el botón de PB.

Criminal.

Sí, me sentía como ellos. Saliendo de la torre como un criminal en busca de algún problema, en cualquier momento el Sr. Itachi me llamaría para saber dónde estaba y por qué demonios no le había avisado. Pero ya había tomado la decisión y esto lo haría yo sola porque era algo que tenía que hacer por mi madre, aunque estuviera poniendo en peligro mi vida. Sí, un asesino estaba rondando por ahí para aniquilarme y yo iba sola a un cementerio.

Ironía.

Me estaba dirigiendo a mi propio calvario, escalofríos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo, estaba a punto de arrepentirme cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y lo primero que miré fueron dos ojos negros más intensos que la noche, se encontraba en esa posición que acostumbraba a tomar cuando estaba aburrido o esperando. Tenía la mano derecha apoyada en su cadera y soportando su peso en la pierna izquierda con la mirada perdida al frente, su melena negra azabache alborotada como de costumbre. Vestía unos jeans hollister negros, una camisa de la misma cuadrada en tonos negro, gris y blanco y sus converse negras, volteó a mirarme y movió la cabeza buscando a ¿alguien? Salí del ascensor y caminé hacia la salida. Cuando de repente un brazo fuerte sostuvo mi muñeca, en ese instante voltee a mirarle.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas sin resguardo?— Dijo de la manera más prepotente que era lo más tradicional en él.

—Voy a ver a mi madre, si no te importa. ¿Me puedes soltar? — Su agarre era demasiado fuerte y estaba lastimándome, ¿qué le pasa a este?

—Tsk— Hizo un mohín y luego soltó su agarre — ¿Dónde está Itachi?

—En su oficina.

— ¿Sabe a dónde te diriges no? — Alzó una ceja.

—No, no quise molestarlo. Quiero hacer esto sola, así que nos veremos más tarde— Dictaminé, al parecer había ganado esta.

—No irás a ningún lado tú sola, lo tienes claro ¿Verdad?— Me quedé callada, él tenía razón.

Era una locura salir corriendo de ese modo sin avisar a nadie, no obstante tenía al Uchiha menor amenazándome con que no iría sola a ninguna parte. Estaba en todo su derecho, vivía de ellos y eso era demasiado como para desacatar una orden de ese nivel. No imagino como se pondría el Señor Uchiha si me pasara algo, así que accedí dando media vuelta para subir de nuevo al elevador.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? — Preguntó confundiéndome un poco. —Yo voy a llevarte.

—No es necesario, yo puedo… —Me interrumpió antes de terminar lo que iba a decir.

—No te estoy preguntando, dije que yo te llevaré y ya está.

Vale no tenía que ponerse tan intenso en un momento como este, pero era Sasuke y no se quedaría reservado ningún comentario. Guardé silencio antes de que esto terminara en una discusión y al Uchiha temperamental se le subieran los sumos, caminamos a la salida de la torre de Takanawa y ahí estaba aparcado el hermoso Lykan HyperSport, esa cosa valía más que mi vida ya que valía por lo menos 3 millones y medio de dólares y eso era demasiado. Pero claro era nada más y nada menos que del Señor amargura. Jamás me había subido a ese auto, era la muerte andando ya que corría 390 km/h, además jamás salía con el Uchiha menor, así qué no era la más requerida para subir al coche. Seguí caminando por la cera esperando que Sr. Amargura fuera tras de mí pero no fue así, se giró para subir al piloto del Lykan.

—Ah no, eso sí que no— Protesté eufórica.

— ¿Qué pasa Haruno?

—No pienso subirme a ese ataúd con neumáticos— Hice un puchero y entonces el Uchiha soltó una leve risilla.

¿Se estaba burlando de mí o se estaba riendo por mi comentario?, quizá las dos cosas. Jamás dejaba de sorprenderme era como una caja de sorpresas. Me crucé de brazos y esperé a que optara por ir en autobús o en otro coche, claro yo no iba a subirme en el ataúd con neumáticos.

— ¿Acaso te asusta? — Enarcó una ceja, como queriendo retarme. — Además, no soy yo el que quiere asesinarte Sakura.

Vale, eso sí que no se lo iba a dejar pasar.

¿Cómo se atreve a decirme eso?, ¿Este imbécil jamás piensa lo que va a decir? Claro que no, el jamás piensa lo que va a decir no le importa si hiere o lastima a alguien, pero eso ya era otro nivel. Estábamos hablando de mi vida, mi maldito pasado y del asesino de mi madre, pero a él le importa un carajo. Lo miré como si quisiera matarlo con la mirada, dando media vuelta para seguir mi camino hacia Shibuya, Yoyogi. Por esta razón jamás hablaba con él, sabía que iba a molestarme con cualquier comentario que saliera de su maldita boca, él era insoportable y fastidiosamente sexy pero solo era una cara bonita, nada más que eso. Otra vez. Sí, otra vez tenía al Uchiha sosteniendo mi muñeca izquierda, entonces sacudí el brazo zafándome de su agarre. Estaba hecha una furia y éste niño rico con aires de grandeza no iba a detenerme por qué nadie le había pedido su maldita ayuda.

—Oye, basta de ridiculeces y sube al maldito coche de una vez— Me miró con recelo e indiferencia que solo basto para enfurecerme aún más.

—No voy a ir a ningún lado con un engreído, megalómano, creído, autoritario, altanero, arrogante y petulante persona como tú, así que deja de molestarme y lárgate a tu torre de marfil— Bufé y llené mis pulmones de aire, le había escupido todo eso en su cara a ese patán que seguía inspeccionándome como un verdadero idiota.

— ¿Terminaste? — Alzó ambas cejas, insinuando que continuara.

—Sí — Me crucé de brazos mientras me sentía triunfante.

En un segundo ya estaba colgando del hombro del azabache, el cual se disponía a meterme a su auto a la fuerza. Caminó hasta allá y abrió la puerta del Lykan, luego pasé de estar en su hombro a sus brazos para luego depositarme en el asiento del copiloto, se inclinó un poco sobre mí y tomó el cinturón de seguridad, me lo colocó y abrochó en un instante.

—Ahora ya no podrás escaparte— Me guiñó un ojo y luego cerró la puerta.

Se cruzó por enfrente y en un santiamén ya estaba sentado en el piloto, encendió el motor el cual rugió como una fiera descontrolada, el ruido me aturdió hasta el tímpano y por instinto coloqué mis manos en mis oídos y cerré los ojos, haciendo que mi acompañante acelerara el motor del vehículo. ¿Cree que va a impresionarme? Que iluso. No soy de ese tipo de mujeres que se impresionan por un coche caro y una cara bonita, es algo de lo más patoso que conozco o quizá porque vivo con ellos, por lo tanto, me he acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas que tanto anhelan otras personas. Ahora Yo, podría decirse que lo tenía todo a excepción de mis padres obviamente. Entonces el Lykan ya estaba en marcha por el asfalto, me dediqué a observar por la ventana de mi lado sin tener que voltear a ver al odioso azabache que parecía divertirse con mis expresiones y rabietas.

—Sakura, cuando dejes de tener miedo empezaras a disfrutar— Comenzó a hablar sin dejar de verme. ¿Estaba loco?

Le miré poniendo cara de pocos amigos. — ¿Podrías ver al frente? por favor. — Le dije algo histérica. Me ponía de los nervios.

Bien, al fin me tomó en cuenta y seguimos hacia el sur por la calle Sakurada-Dori, hacía unas cuantas paradas debido a los semáforos y después arrancaba haciendo rugir el motor del Lykan. En unos minutos ya estábamos en Nishigotanda y debíamos girar a la derecha en la intersección para dirigirnos hacia Yamate, siguió así hasta que llegamos a a la cuota de Gotanda. Pagamos el peaje y de nuevo salió a toda marcha por el pavimento pareciese que iba a destrozar el asfalto y de nuevo el sonido del motor empezó a retumbar en mi cabeza, el túnel de la central metropolitana lo había pasado en un maldito segundo, ¿A qué velocidad se supone que íbamos?

Maldición.

¿200 km/h? ¿300 km/h? No lo sé, volteé a verlo en señal de que bajara la velocidad pero obviamente hizo todo lo contrario, siguió mirándome como si fuera un experto en el volante. ¿Me estaba mostrando que podía conducir sin ver al frente? Vaya, que pesado. Seguía conduciendo de esa forma, ¿se suponía que él no era el que iba a matarme?, ahora me estaba matando de un susto, el pulso comenzó a acelerar y ya no podía respirar. El semáforo se lo había pasado en rojo. ¡Sí, en rojo! ¿Qué demonios le pasa? Está loco, es un maldito maniático con complejo de corredor de autos profesional, no estábamos en una jodida carrera ni nada por el estilo y ya estaba por darme un paro cardíaco, ya que se acercaba la vuelta por la intersección Hatsudai.

Basta.

— Frena — Grité exasperada. —Que pares maldita sea.

El auto chirrió por la velocidad y si no hubiese traído el cinturón de seguridad puesto habría salido volando por el cristal frontal en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, giró a la derecha para dirigirse a la nacional 20, más adelante a la izquierda y luego a la derecha de nuevo por la ruta 414. Buscamos un lugar para estacionar el coche ya que al fin habíamos llegado a nuestro destino aproximadamente en un tiempo de 15 minutos de los 22 minutos que se suponía que debían ser. Quería salir del coche del demonio de una vez, pero debido a los nervios no podía ni siquiera desabrochar el cinturón. La puerta de mi lado se abrió y ahí estaba el señor "conduzco perfectamente", se inclinó sobre mí y quito el cinturón de seguridad en un movimiento rápido con ello sacándome del auto. Al parecer mi piel había adquirido un tono rosa más fuerte que mi cabello ya qué me ardían las mejillas, estaba algo desubicada y mareada, el Uchiha me recargo en el auto haciendo que mi espalda chocara con la carrocería del Lykan tocó mi frente y por reflejo quité su mano de mi rostro.

No me toques.

—Te ves mal, traeré una botella agua— Agachó la cabeza, con modo de ¿arrepentimiento? —No te muevas de ahí— Amenazó.

Comencé a inhalar y exhalar despacio para controlarme un poco, quería tirarme en la cera pero Uchiha Sasuke ya estaba enfrente de mí, había una pequeña tienda justo enfrente y sostenía una botella de agua en su mano derecha, abrió la tapa y me la extendió para que la tomara, cosa que hice. Tomé la botella y bebí un trago para reincorporarme, cerré la botella para luego empujarme con la mano libre del coche y empecé a caminar casi marchando para despabilar, entré al edificio Shinjuku y saqué de mi bolso la tarjeta de identificación electrónica con la cual se abría la lápida en miniatura, en la cual se distinguía el nombre y la foto de mi madre. El lugar estaba iluminado en un tono azul, en las lapidas de cristal se encontraba dibujado un buda y al abrirse se desprendía una luz dorada mostrando los datos del fallecido en donde se encontraban las cenizas del difunto. Este lugar es conocido como "Escalera al cielo" era hermoso. Tenía la mejor tecnología conocida en todo Tokio desarrollada por la compañía de Toyota industries, el cementerio vertical era una de las más nuevas construcciones en la zona.

Me acerqué a la lápida de mi madre, donde podía distinguir su nombre: Mebuki Haruno, junto con su foto en la cual se veía sonriente y hermosa como acostumbraba a serlo, sonreí un poco al recordarla de esa forma. Comencé a preguntarme por qué tenía que haber sido mi madre, quería seguirla disfrutando por mucho más tiempo pero me la habían arrebatado de las manos. Ahora ya no tenía nada más que sus malditas cenizas en una estúpida lápida y eso era todo a lo que podía acceder de ella, cerré la caja de golpe. Estaba enojada conmigo misma, quería salir corriendo en busca de ese asesino y tomar venganza con mis propias manos, pero no podía era demasiado débil para hacer algo como eso, más aparte que ni si quiera sabía nada respecto a él.

Los ojos me empezaban a arder y las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mis mejillas, tenía tanta rabia, tanto miedo, tanto rencor por no poder hacer nada. Estaba completamente abatida, no podía soportarlo.

Aguanta.

Respira.

Se fuerte.

Entonces sequé mi llanto con las yemas de mis dedos diciéndome que saldría adelante, guardé la tarjeta electrónica en mi bolso y me despedí de mi madre con un gesto grato. Ya estaba, debía seguir mi camino y no dejaría que esto me consumiera por completo, me giré para ir a la parte baja del edificio y ahí estaba él, recargado en un muro de la entrada a la sala, distraído pensando sabrá dios que cosa. Pasé de él, caminé para bajar las escaleras volteando de reojo para ver si venía tras de mí, lo tenía a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, no preguntaba nada y yo tampoco le cuestionaba, así era mejor. Me agradaba el silencio y era algo que no iba a reprocharle, seguimos descendiendo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la parte baja, salimos del edificio y luego subimos al coche.

Me incorporé en el asiento del copiloto, coloqué el cinturón de seguridad para luego recargarme en el asiento y esperar a llegar a Takanawa en unos instantes, ya que traía a un maniático del volante como piloto. Me dispuse a guardar silencio y cerré los ojos recargando mi cabeza en el cristal de a lado mientras el auto salía a toda marcha rumbo a Minato. El reproductor de audio comenzó a tocar Time is running out de Muse, al parecer a Sasuke parecían agradarle, tarareaba el coro y luego movía un poco su cabeza, después aceleraba el motor y salía a toda marcha de nuevo por el pavimento. En unos minutos me quedé dormida, el silencio había reinado en el lugar y caí rendida pronto llegarían las pesadillas a hacer efecto.

Olía de maravilla, las galletas de nuez acababan de salir del horno mamá cocinaba bastante bien, amaba su comida la cual era siempre una delicia. Mamá comenzó a depositar las galletas en un refractario cuadrado y yo quería ayudar, entonces tomé el moldé de fierro el cual estaba caliente y por consiguiente quemé mis manos, solté de golpe el molde y éste calló al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo, mamá tomó mis manos y me llevó al lavabo para lavarlas, luego fue por un botiquín de primeros auxilios y me colocó unos curitas y una pomada.

—Sakura, ten más cuidado con lo que haces, por favor— Suplicó mi madre. Yo solo asentí.

Entonces alguien llamaba a la puerta, caminé hasta allí, giré la perilla pero está se abrió de golpe y una sombra negra se abalanzaba sobre mi madre para aniquilarla.

—No— Grité paranoica.

Abrí los ojos como platos ¿Qué había sido eso? Me encontraba en el Lykan de Sasuke y éste me miraba alarmado, en el reproductor sonaba Mercy de Muse. Tallé mi cara con ambas manos dándome cuenta que el coche estaba aparcado en algún lado. ¿Qué demonios? Saqué mi teléfono celular, eran las 5:42 de la tarde y vi que tenía 3 llamadas perdidas de él Señor Itachi. Estoy muerta, pensé.

— ¿En dónde estamos? — Le pregunté algo aturdida por la pesadilla que había tenido.

—Meguro, comeremos algo aquí — Señaló el lugar con su dedo índice.

El cartel decía "Royal Host" vale, conocía el lugar habíamos venido a comer aquí unas cuantas veces junto con la familia Uchiha y otras con el Señor Itachi, la comida era agradable y yo no había comido nada desde que llegué de la High School, así que comer una ensalada y un jugo no me vendría nada mal. Bajé del auto, alisé un poco el vestido y esperé que Sasuke bajara del auto, al llegar a mi lado me apresuré a adentrarme en el lugar para ser atendida por una mujer de cabellera roja, le llegaba al hombro y usaba lentes.

—Mesa para ¿Cuántas personas? — Preguntó amable.

—Dos, por favor. — Hice un mohín y ella solo sonrió.

El Uchiha entró por la puerta y ésta al verlo se quedó helada, pasó su mano por su cabellera en tono rojo cereza y le sonrió traviesa. Cosa que pasó de darme risa al asco, y él la ignoro pasando de largo.

—Pasé, por favor— Se dirigió a una mesa al fondo del lugar al lado de un ventanal y la seguimos, por ende tomamos asiento.

—Les traeré el menú.

La chica fue al mostrador por las carpetas y yo estaba hambrienta. El chico de cabellos negros miraba por la ventana y luego me volteaba a verme, como queriendo preguntar algo, saqué mi teléfono celular y comencé a buscar en la lista de contactos a Uchiha Itachi para luego marcar su número. Coloqué el celular en mi oído y este comenzó a sonar, al instante escuché su voz preocupada.

—Sakura, ¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy en un restaurante en Meguro con Sasuke, salimos a Shibuya a ver a mi madre ya vamos de vuelta a la torre— Le contesté dando detalles, por si le preguntaba algo a su hermano.

—Está bien, nos vemos más tarde entonces. Estaré en la oficina ocupado — Hizo una pausa y luego añadió —No vuelvas a hacerme esto ¿De acuerdo?

—No volverá a suceder, lo siento— Me estremecí por completo y luego colgó la llamada.

El Uchiha menor me miraba atentamente y la chica que nos atendía empezó a balbucear.

— ¿Qué van a ordenar?

— Quiero una ensalada césar y un jugo de arándano con un poco de hielo— Dije dirigiéndome a la pelirroja.

— ¿Y usted que desea ordenar? — Dijo coqueta y se mordió el labio. Puse los ojos en blanco.

Esta clase de chicas es de las que les he estado hablando, las que pierden todo el sentido al ver una cara bonita y dinero de por medio. Pobre chica, debería advertirle que pierde su tiempo con alguien como él, pero buena cada quien sabe lo quiere y lo que está dispuesto a perder, allá ella.

— Quiero el chicken grill y sopa de lentejas, para tomar quiero una soda fría y un vaso con hielo.

— ¿Es todo? — La chica siguió mirándole provocativamente y ya me estaba hartando.

—Sí, es todo. Ya puedes retirarte— Le dije secamente, volteando a verme avergonzada y luego se fue sin decir más.

Me crucé de brazos a esperar la comida, Sasuke reía por lo bajo mientras colocaba los codos sobre la mesa y me miraba juguetonamente.

—Acaso, ¿Tienes celos? — Preguntó socarronamente.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Vi como corriste a la pobre Karin.

— Así que se llama Karin.

— Entonces ¿estás celosa, ahora?

— Nunca en la vida.

— Vamos, tienes que admitirlo— Insistió, pero no iba a seguir su juego.

— Lo único que me das es risa, además a cualquiera le repugnaría ver como se te insinúan en un restaurante. Creo que deberías sacar a pasear a tus amigas.

— Claro, puedo ver cómo te mueres de la envidia porque ella ya estado conmigo, en cambio tu no— Dijo provocándome y lo estaba logrando.

— Vale, se acabó. No te tolero más, estaré en el auto. — Sentencié.

El solo me puso los ojos en blanco, cuando estaba por levantarme y retirarme el Uchiha sujetó mi mano izquierda con su derecha y luego la estrechó con la mía, quise zafarme del agarre pero quedé en estado de shock, como dije antes: no dejaba de sorprenderme y esto estaba en mis limites, le miré confundida y entonces me soltó.

— Quédate, no comeré solo— Me señalo el asiento y luego añadió —No te molestaré más.

Tomé asiento y me dediqué a esperar, las tripas me rugían por comida, casi estaba por desmayarme al no comer por lo menos dentro de 8 horas, debido a que nos daban un receso de 10 – 11 am en la Keio High School Girls, podíamos comer y descansar durante esa hora, Sasuke estaba en la mixta.

— Tienes suerte que alguien con algo de decencia te acompañe a comer.

— Tengo amigos con clase, por dios Sakura.

— Ah ¿Tienes amigos? Pensé que solo eran compañeros —Enarqué una ceja, puntualizando.

— Está bien, compañeros, pero con clase — Dictaminó.

— Claro. Dudo que esa Karin tenga algo de clase.

— No estoy hablando de ella ¿O sí?

— No, solo estaba recalcando que no tiene ni una pizca de clase.

— ¿Celosa? — Se rió de nuevo.

— Que no, jamás lo estaría de ti. Es solo que te creía más inteligente que esto. ¡Por Kami!

— Soy inteligente, todo el mundo sabe eso.

— Pues ahora pienso todo lo contrario, revolcarte con una… — Hice una pausa — Persona como ella.

No iba a juzgar a pesar de su aspecto y su comportamiento, no toleraba a esas personas pero yo no era nadie para juzgar a otra persona. Así que lo dejé así.

— Sé cómo lidiar con esto.

— Claro, se nota demasiado.

— Te me adelantaste antes, yo iba a echarla de aquí pero fuiste más rápida. — Sacudió la cabeza —Nunca creí que fueras tan recta y poco tolerante.

— Pues ahora lo sabes.

— Sí, eres completamente fastidiosa.

— Y tú eres un megalómano, engreído y patán— Fastidiosa yo, claro. Me dije mentalmente.

— Megalo ¿Qué?

— Alguien que se cree superior a los demás por su clase social— Debería echarle un ojo al diccionario.

— Me comporto como un Uchiha, es solo eso — Dijo secamente.

Al fin, la comida había llegado y se veía apetitosa la mesera con el nombre de Karin dejó los platos sobre la mesa y los jugos, todo ello venía en una charola de plástico color rojo.

— ¿Algo más que se les ofrezca? — Preguntó de nuevo, esta vez dejaría que él se hiciera cargo.

— Es todo — Dijo sin voltear a verle.

Comimos en silencio los aperitivos, mientras saboreaba cada bocado que comía de mi ensalada, tenía demasiada hambre y bebía un trago del jugo de arándanos, fue así hasta que terminamos y el azabache pidió la cuenta. Entonces abrí el bolso para sacar mi cartera y pagar mi parte.

Vi la carpeta con el ticket, eran 1, 565 yenes. Me arrebató la carpeta y depositó dos billetes de 1, 000 yenes en ella. Eso era demasiado ¿o no? Ah, ya. Le estaba dejando la propina a su amiga, bien me había salido gratis la comida por lo menos. Salimos del lugar y subimos al coche tras colocarnos el cinturón y salir a toda marcha a Takanawa-Minato.

— ¿No era demasiado cambio para tu amiga o le estabas pagando por un servicio extra? — Le pregunte burlonamente.

— Eso es algo que no debería importarte.

Vale, de hecho era algo que no me importaba solo quería provocarlo para que hablara, pero no funcionaba con él, era inteligente después de todo. Me dediqué a observar por la ventana la ciudad que pasaba a 200 km/h debido a la velocidad del auto pronto estábamos en Sakurada-Dori y luego en la torre de Takanawa. Nuestro hogar.

Bajamos al estacionamiento y aparcó el coche en el garaje junto con los demás autos de los Uchiha, era el lugar que les correspondía a ellos. Subimos al elevador y presionó el piso 26, me era de lo más incómodo tener que recorrer todavía 26 pisos con Uchiha Sasuke, así que me recargué en el metal de acero y esperé paciente a que se abrieran las puertas del ascensor. Él estaba reposando su espalda en el acero, cerré los ojos estaba cansada. Comencé a recordar la escena fuera de la torre con Sasuke y la larga discusión en el restaurant, el sí que lograba ponerme los pelos de punta como ningún otro. Me mordí el labio inconscientemente al recordar como tomaba mi mano para que no me fuera, fue algo extraño. No quería tener nada que ver con él, me resultaba repulsivo. Escuché un gruñido ronco y de pronto sus manos estaban en mi cadera, para luego posar una en mi mandíbula tomándola con rudeza, abrí los ojos y de nuevo sus orbes negras me miraban con vehemencia, ya no eran opacas, veía brillo y lujuria en ellos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sus labios devoraron los míos, mordisqueándolos para que abriera mi boca, jalo con sus dientes mi labio inferior haciendo que gimiera de dolor y luego introdujo su lengua en mi cavidad, de nuevo volvió a besar mis labios, poseyéndolos. Sin darme cuenta bajo y me tomó de las piernas haciendo que quedará a horcajadas recargándome en el metal del ascensor y volvió a besarme con fiereza, estábamos por llegar al piso 26. ¿Qué demonios? Intenté quitarlo de encima pero era inútil.

— Sa-su-ke— Decía entre cada beso, mientras lo empujaba. Al parecer lo estaba excitando aún más, sentía su erección en la entrepierna —Basta.

Y entonces las puertas se abrieron, me soltó y por consiguiente caí al suelo, sosteniéndome con sus brazos fuertes y luego me tomo de la mano, me estaba guiando a ¿su habitación? Eso sí que no, entonces paré en seco.

* * *

¿Creen que merezco un review?

Si así es, dejen sus comentarios, me harían muy feliz y me ayudarían a seguir adelante con esta historia *-*

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	3. Kuroh & Shiro

Advertencia: El contenido en este fic es apto solo para adultos, así que si eres un menor de edad atente de leer.

\- Los personajes de Naruto no me pertecen. Son propiedad de Kishi

\- La historia tiene OCC y AU.

\- Está prohibido copiar la historia y publicarla en alguna página. Si no, te violaré y te comeré vivo.

Agradecimientos: Gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron review y agregaron a favoritos y alertas. Los amo 3

AmyGon25, Natyqg, Annabel, SAAXS, HarunoSB, , gabi. Gracias chicas aquí está el segundo capítulo para ustedes.

Javinikol, gracias por amarme, yo también te amo weon. No soy hombre por cierto, aclarando (8. Pues aquí tienes la conti .

En fin, espero les guste.

* * *

Capítulo 2

Kuroh & Shiro

— ¿Qué crees que haces? — Le dije de mala gana, el tipo hacía que mi cuerpo vibraba de coraje e ira. — No formaré parte de tu larga lista de mujeres promiscuas.

— Hmmp. — Chillo entre dientes, después de dar media vuelta y subir de nuevo al elevador.

Insensato, ¿Qué le pasaba al gran Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Acaso creía que por llevarme en su hermoso Lykan, besarme en el ascensor y tocarme de esa manera iba a correr a acostarme con él? Eso nunca.

Me dirigí a la oficina del Señor Uchiha aun rabiando de pura ira para hacerle saber que ya estaba de vuelta en casa y por supuesto sana y salva, aun de haber atravesado media ciudad a toda velocidad con el Señor engreído, además tenía que hablar con él sobre mi graduación en la Keio High School, me apresuré a caminar por el pasillo a la izquierda, pasando por el comedor para después abrir una puerta de cedro en color café oscuro al final del pasillo. Al girar la manija estaba él, luciendo un traje de lana italiana ligera, en color azul francés, el cual tenía un estilo único de sastrería británica, el abrigo de dos botones se ajustaba a su forma. Las sisas eran bastante altas, y la chamarra tenía un corte en la cintura para dar supresión, lo que hacía que la línea de sus hombros y el pecho parezca poderosa, pero natural, los pantalones eran cortes delgados y ajustados con un tiro bajo y parte inferior rematada. En pocas palabras, el corte era moderno pero atemporal, elegante y bastante conservador. Se encontraba detrás de su escritorio revisando papeles y checando su macbook, se veía ocupado y tenía el entrecejo fruncido, me acerque un poco para llamar su atención y al verme se puso de pie, se veía bastante bien con ese traje de diseñador, lucía como un adonis y no dejaba de admirarlo. Le dio la vuelta al escritorio y me saludo cortésmente, me dio un beso en la mejilla para luego abrazarme.

— Que bueno que ya estás de vuelta, espero no me vuelvas a hacer pasar por esto Señorita — Me advirtió estrechándome aún más en sus brazos. Cielos, quería estar así un buen rato.

— Lo siento mucho, no volverá a suceder — Le decía cerca de su oído, apenas era audible mi voz —Se lo prometo— Tras decir eso le dejé libre y recordé que tenía que hablar con el sobre el baile de graduación.

— Señor Itachi tengo que discutir sobre un asunto de la kōkō1 con usted.

— Está bien, estoy algo ocupado. En unos minutos más tomamos el asunto y lo conversamos en tu recamara.

— De acuerdo, lo espero — Le dije, saliendo de su despacho.

Me dirigí a mi habitación casi corriendo, quería quitarme el mal sabor a boca que sentía en ese momento. Maldito Uchiha, ¿por qué demonios tenía que hacerme esto? Vale, no les mentiré pero logró excitarme un poco en el ascensor y eso me llena de rabia. No puedo sentir nada por ese patán. ¿Por qué? Porque sentía algo por el Señor Uchiha Itachi, ese algo que te hace sentir que puedes hacer cualquier cosa por esa persona y que vivirías solo por estar cerca de él para contemplarlo y cuidarlo. No sé, quería hacer cualquier cosa por él, porque hacía todo por mí. Ya era hora de que yo hiciera algo por él, pero aun no sabía qué hacer. Quizá pronto lo descubriría.

Decidí darme una ducha rápida antes de que llegara el Señor Itachi. Corrí hacia el cuarto de baño que se encontraba justo al lado de mi recamara, adentrandome en él. El baño tenía un aspecto moderno, las paredes eran cubiertas por revestimiento rectificado de Jersey Nieve y Jersey Mix la textura le daba un toque de dinamismo y profundidad, eso me recordaba a Itachi, siempre tenía esa actitud activa e innovada. Él era innovable y profundo. El lavabo y la bañera ovalados en tono negro le daban un aspecto único y moderno, todo de la marca porcelanosa.

Me decidí por darme una cálida ducha en la bañera con aceites y fragancias dulces, primero me di un baño rápido en la regadera, el cual era un set de tipo cascada y lluvia, con ducha de mano, el set era latón macizo y tenía un acabado cromado, éste tenía puertas de cristal ahumado, por ende entré y me di un baño rápido, lavando mi cabello con mi shampoo de voltaje de cerezo el cual siempre me hacía tener una fragancia fresca y duradera. Salí del baño colocándome mi bata de baño y abrí los grifos de la bañera mezclando el agua caliente y fría. Cuando ya confirmé la temperatura del agua, coloqué las burbujas para baño, las ocho gotas de aceite de rosas y cinco gotas de aceite de vainilla, eran mis fragancias preferidas. Quité mi bata, haciéndola deslizar por mi cuerpo metiendome en la tina, me recosté ahí posando mi cabeza en el borde tras luego cerrar mis ojos y relajarme un poco. Al pasar unos 10 minutos dentro de la bañera me puse de pie y recogí mi bata para después secarme un poco con ella, quité la tapa del desagüe y salí del baño con la bata puesta para dirigirme a mi habitación.

Entré en mi cuarto, me senté en mi tocador y apliqué mis cremas faciales y corporales, encendí la secadora y comencé a secar mi cabello con ayuda de mis manos. Al secarlo un poco, saqué de mi cómoda la lencería de Victoria's secret y escogí algo para dormir un poco provocativo pero no lo suficiente para inducir a Itachi, no quería parecer tan obvia en ese aspecto, así que elegí un slip con encaje en el cuello, en el dobladillo y en la hendidura, hasta la mitad del muslo, la tela era satín en color ivory la cual era súper suave y delicada y me daba un aspecto sexy y tierno, era un deleite después de la oscuridad. Me dirigí al espejo que se encontraba justo en medio de los guardarropas, de cuerpo completo, con acabado lacado en color blanco. Me miré en él y vi a una Sakura diferente, más viva, más despierta y con un brillo diferente en mis ojos, se veían de un color verde primavera y no el verde jade que era de costumbre, me sentía ávida. El cabello lo tenía alborotado dándome un toque atrevido, así que lo alisé un poco con mis dedos. De pronto tocaron la puerta por lo que me sobresalte un poco, dando un brinco del susto pero corrí para abrir. Al entreabrir la puerta lo miré allí parado enfrente de mí luciendo ese traje costoso de lana italiana lo cual me incitaba a lanzarme sobre él y besar esos labios rojizos que me gritaban que fuera por ellos, pero lograba contenerme y desistir de ello. Le indiqué que podía pasar y que tomara asiento en una silla que se encontraba al lado de mi tocador, yo tomé asiento en el banco de cristal que era juego del tocador colocándome frente a él. Me miró con un brillo en sus ojos negros y eso era exactamente lo que yo quería, que me viera diferente. Entonces aclaró su garganta emitiendo un ruido grave y sonoro. Por consiguiente empezó a hablar.

— Bien Señorita, ¿de qué quería hablarme hace un rato?

—De la graduación de la kōkō.

—Vale, ¿cuándo será el evento? —Preguntó algo entusiasmado.

—Éste viernes 13, será un baile en la Keio y la entrega de documentos será por la mañana.

— Bien, me organizaré para estar ahí a tiempo— dijo con una sonrisa cautivadora.

—Eso no es todo — Hice una pausa, no sabía si decirlo o no. Pero quería hacerlo así que… — El baile será en pareja y la temática será "Kuroh2 & Shiro3" y… — No sabía si terminar la frase, pero ¿qué podía perder? Un rotundo y crudo no de su parte o estaré ocupado, lo siento. Eran las típicas respuestas para todo, pero lo intentaré. — Quería saber si quisieras acompañarme.

—Claro, revisaré la agenda con mi asistente y me organizaré para estar libre el viernes—Me sorprendió un poco, luego siguió hablando — Estas cosas no pasan todos los días y te mereces lo mejor Sakura.

—Me alegra que aceptara. Gracias Señor Itachi— Me abalancé sobre él y le abracé. Él me hacía bastante feliz, se limitó a responder el abrazo.

—De nada Sakura, ¿Es lo que quieres, no hay nada más?

—Sí, es todo —Le dije radiante. Entonces se puso de pie, yo salté de mi asiento situándome frente a él cavilosa, por consiguiente me acerqué al Uchiha y le abracé.

—Muchas gracias por todo Señor— Le dije en un susurro, me sentía dichosa en ese momento.

Se limitó a corresponder mi abrazo y luego se apartó, buscando seguridad en su espacio personal o eso creo, entonces retrocedí un poco. Me miraba serio mientras me examinaba completamente, mi cuerpo se tensó al instante después de que él se acercara a mí extendiendo su brazo izquierdo a mi cara para acariciarme la mejilla, entonces me acerqué a su mano ladeando un poco la cabeza al lado izquierdo, sintiendo lo frío que estaba su tacto. Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por el contacto, sentí como su mano libre pasó por mi cintura y me apegó a él, luego acarició la comisura de mis labios con su dedo pulgar para después pasarlo por mis labios, lo hacía de una manera refinada, elegante pero atrevida. Miré como su pupila se dilataba y el negro de sus ojos se oscurecía aún más bajo las cortinas de sus pestañas, tras eso clavé la vista en sus carnosos labios rojos que me pedían a gritos que los besara, pero Itachi me tenía congelada. Fue ahí cuando sus labios se encontraron a escasos centímetros de los míos, cerré de golpe mis ojos y entonces pasó. Sentí la calidez de su boca junto a la mía, la cual se amoldaba perfectamente a mis labios y obviamente correspondí al beso de una manera torpe pero deseosa, quería saborear cada parte de su húmeda cavidad, sus labios, su lengua, todo. El beso se fue intensificando a medida que sus manos traviesas bajaban de mi nuca hasta mi espalda baja apretándome junto a él, sentí como su miembro masculino iba creciendo justo en mi vientre ¿Tanto placer le estaba provocando? Mierda, ni yo me creía que estaba pasando.

Descendió desde mi boca por mi mentón y luego se dirigió a mi cuello, dejando una línea fluvial por su camino. Se detuvo ahí depositando pequeños besos, dando una leve mordida la cual hizo que me excitará a un nivel desconocido, la electricidad recorrió todo mi cuerpo y sentí un hormigueo en la entrepierna lo cual provocó que gimiera de placer, al parecer eso hizo encender a Itachi porque en un segundo estaba recostada en la cama con el encima de mí. Empezó a morder y besar mis labios con vehemencia, mientras introducía su ávida lengua en mi pequeña cavidad, su mano izquierda sostenía mi cadera y con la derecha se apoderó de mi pecho izquierdo el cual masajeo y apretó como le vino en gana, provocándome espasmos y volviéndome una loca desquiciada; sin embargo, siguió con su terrible tortura, bajó hasta mis pechos mordió primero uno y luego el otro. Otro gemido escapó de mi boca y entonces buscó desesperado como deshacerse de mi slip, de un tirón se deshizo de mi prenda. Él se encontraba a horcajadas sobre mí y se quedó observando mi cuerpo, cosa que me intimidó, coloqué mis manos sobre mi pecho y quise reincorporarme pero Itachi se puso de pie en ese instante.

Me paré enseguida y me quedé atónita mirando sus ojos ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿Acaso no le gustó lo que vio? Por supuesto que no, mi cuerpo no era voluptuoso ni tenía grandes pechos como las demás, era esbelta y plana. ¿Cómo me pude imaginar que yo iba a gustarle al gran Señor Uchiha? Soy una idiota dije mentalmente y bajé la cabeza.

Mis ojos comenzaron a arder. No, por favor no llores, me decía en mente. Entonces sentí las manos de Itachi tocando ambos lados de mi cara, haciendo que mirara sus ojos.

—Lo siento, Sakura— Dijo arrepentido. No. No te arrepientas, yo también quería esto.

— ¿Por qué? — No era capaz de decir otra cosa.

— No puedo hacerte esto, no está bien— Articuló por lo bajo, las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos desmesuradamente.

—Entiendo.

—No, Sakura. No llores, tienes que entenderme— Intentó tranquilizarme, quitando con sus pulgares las lágrimas que caían en cascada de mis orbes jade, luego acabé entre sus brazos.

—Entiendo, no soy tu tipo— Dije con lágrimas cayendo por mi rostro, empapando la costosa lana italiana.

—No, no es eso. Esto está mal, es decir, no deberíamos hacer esto— Hizo una pausa, mientras acariciaba mi cabello con una mano. —Mi deber es protegerte Sakura, incluso de mí —Dijo mientras me abrazaba y luego se acercó dándome un beso en la frente de la forma más dulce que había podido imaginar.

Al parecer el Señor Uchiha estaba reprimiendo todos sus impulos por respeto a su padre y a mí, ya que el Señor Fugaku y la Señora Mikoto le habían dictaminado que se hiciera cargo de mi cuidado mientras ellos no se encontraban en la torre de Takanawa, así que por ello no se atrevía a fallarle a su padre, no se atrevía a faltarle el respeto al jefe de la policía del área de Takanawa, mucho menos se atrevería a hacerme daño. Entonces soltó su agarre mientras se dirigía a la puerta, cosa que evité a toda costa tomándolo de su mano derecha.

—No te vayas, quédate solo esta noche— Solté las palabras en un hilo de voz casi inaudible, escondiendo la cara de vergüenza —Por favor.

—Está bien, solo tomaré un baño— No supe que cara puso o cual fue su reacción, no podía verlo a la cara por mi timidez. Pero me alegró que aceptara quedarse y solo asentí.

Me quedé observando cuando salió por la puerta pensando que no volvería, pero tenía que hacerlo, él tenía que volver a entrar por esa puerta. Recordé que seguía semidesnuda solo con mi lencería de Victoria's Secret, así que tomé el slip de la cama y me lo coloqué encima, voltee a mirarme en el espejo lo cual me espantó un poco ya que tenía el cabello alborotado y un color distinto en mis pómulos y ojos. Si antes habían adquirido un verde primavera, ahora eran verde esmeralda, ese brillo había sido cubierto por una capa oscura, supongo que fue debido a las cosas que experimenté el día de hoy. El señor Itachi hacía que despertara cosas nuevas en mí, así como; la lujuría y el deseo, cosas que antes no conocía pero el hacía que las viera desde otra perspectiva y eso me sentaba bien. En cambio el Uchiha menor me volvía loca y hacía que irradiara ira por todos lados Maldito cabrón.

Me recogí el cabello en una trenza, me recosté en la cama, apagué la luz con el control remoto, ya que la casa contaba con tecnología inteligente y solo bastaba tenerlo a la mano y dar "clic" en el mando para cualquier caso, ya sea para luz, audio, alarmas, entre otras. Me acomodé entre las sabanas cerrando mis ojos mientras me resignaba a que él no volvería. Al pasar unos 10 minutos el cerrojo de la puerta hizo un chirrido, lo cual me hizo dar un pequeño brinco en la cama poniéndome nerviosa, me volví como estaba haciéndome la loca, la puerta se cerró de golpe y escuché los pasos acercarse al otro lado de mi recamara, este movió las sabanas y se introdujo en ellas. Al sentir que ya se había puesto cómodo al lado mío decidí voltear a verle.

—Si volviste— Le dije en voz baja, apenas me podía escuchar. El me vio sonriendo un poco y se acercó a mí.

—Siempre voy a volver a tu lado Sakura, ese es mi deber— Tras decir eso me acurrucó entre sus brazos y depositó un beso casto en mi frente —Ahora duerme nena.

Nunca antes había dormido con nadie a mi lado, a excepción de mis padres cuando era un bebé, para mi sorpresa tenía a uno de los Uchiha a mi lado y al soltero más codiciado de todo Tokyo. Claro, era el hijo prodigio del Señor Fugaku Uchiha y el futuro sucesor de este, así que más valía saberse comportar en una familia como esta. Me dediqué a sentir su tacto y el calor corporal que me brindaba, su tacto era sereno pero a la vez vigoroso y tenaz, era algo maravilloso de presenciar además de su aroma el cual era embriagante, pero encantador como el olor de la madera almacenado en lo más profundo; algo como el duramen junto con un toque de olor al aceitillo de coco, me tenía fascinada. Llegó el momento en que se quedó rígido con la cabeza hundida entre mi hombro y el cuello provocándome espasmos pero decidí ignorar mi instinto carnal, se había quedado dormido lo cual me recordaba una época feliz, incluso me sentí contenta. Por consiguiente hice lo mismo, caí en un profundo sueño donde me esperaba uno de mis pasatiempos. Mis pesadillas.

 _Hoy hace un día maravilloso, era primavera y hoy se celebraba el festival de hanami4._

 _Me encanta esta época del año, papá me llevaba al parque junto con mamá._

 _Los arboles de cerezo danzaban al ritmo que soplaba el viento y las hojas caían en cascada hacia nosotros._

 _Olía de maravilla. La arbolada desprendía un olor a madera y a cítricos._

 _El cielo era cubierto por una capa de nubes rosadas y hacía un clima estupendo._

 _Papá y mamá convivieron conmigo y comimos dangos. Los dangos sabían delicioso._

Fue ahí cuando desperté, en el despertador marcaban las seis con treinta minutos del día 10 de marzo. El olor a madera quedó impregnado en mi nariz y Uchiha Itachi ya no se encontraba en mi habitación. La luz proveniente de los ventanales inundó mis pupilas y decidí ponerme en marcha, fui directamente al baño, a darme una ducha rápida, luego de alistarme salí corriendo encontrándome con el chofer. Kakashi Hatake, era una de las personas más audaces y rectas, con actitud tranquila y relajada, por algo lo habían contratado los Uchiha. Además era una persona fiable y yo confiaba en él, era como un miembro de la familia. En fin, luego les hablaré sobre Kakashi, ahora debía ir a la preparatoria, así que subí en el Mazda Rx-8 poniéndolo en marcha hacia Mita, Minato, la Keio no se encontraba muy lejos de la torre, solo a unos 9 minutos cuando mucho. Al llegar a la Keiō High School, me dirigí hasta mi aula me dedique a esperar junto a mis amigas a los profesores para entregar notas, tareas y trabajos finales. A las 14:25 ya estaba de regreso en la torre.

El día fue agotador, había terminado los trabajos y estudiado un poco como eso de las 19:35, no había comido nada por lo cual me dirigí a la cocina y comí cereal y pan tostado mientras leía _Japan Times_ , aun no sabía nada del Señor Itachi pero asumí que debía estar ocupado en la empresa o en la policía o de viaje por asuntos del trabajo, no quería molestarlo así que decidí no llamarlo, unos minutos después yo había terminado mi cena. Recogí la vajilla y demás cosas que utilicé dejando todo como estaba y de pronto el ascensor se abrió. Me acerqué para ver si era Itachi y no fue así, el señor engreído salió dando tumbos del ascensor, así que le ignoré y me fui casi corriendo a mi habitación, estaba cansada y aun traía puesto el uniforme de la kōkō, me coloqué el pijama. Son las ocho y algo cuando me acuesto a dormir.

Cuando me despierto son las 6 de la mañana y me pongo en acción para comenzar el día, hoy dormí bien no hubo nada extraño en mis sueños, no hubo pesadillas y eso está bien. Me encontraba de muy buen ánimo el día de hoy, es miércoles y la rutina es la misma salvo que hoy toca cita con el Doctor Berguer, hace un día estupendo y corre un aire fresco, los primeros rayos de sol despuntan por la cima de los altos edificios entrando por los ventanales la luz tenue en tonos tropicales dando un sinfín de calidez y energía a los alrededores. A las seis con cincuenta minutos estoy en la keio girls senior high school preparada para escuchar los sermones de los profesores en especial de Yamato Yamamoto, con el cual habíamos terminado el ciclo escolar y solo quedaba despedirnos, también terminábamos con el profesor Iruka Umino, así que hoy saldríamos temprano de clases para seguir terminando proyectos de los demás profesores restantes. Al fin se habían terminado las clases y ya me encontraba en la torre.

Al cuarto para la Una me encuentro dándome un baño en la tina con fragancias dulces, agua caliente y mucha espuma. Salí del baño, me alisté poniéndome ropa cómoda para seguir con mis deberes de la kōkō, tenía que terminar el proyecto de Historia de la profesora Kurenai me faltaba casi la mitad, debía entregarlo el día de mañana o para más tardar el viernes, también me faltaban tareas de Biología y una práctica mañana en laboratorio, así que puse manos a la obra. Me dieron las 20:16 cuando me di cuenta que me había quedado dormida en mi escritorio, la luz proveniente de la lámpara inundó mis sentidos recordando que no la había encendido, al voltear a mi lado derecho vi al Señor Itachi de pie junto al escritorio. Vaya al fin estaba de vuelta en casa.

Me dijo que descansara en mi recamara, también me preguntó si tenía el vestido para el baile por lo que le conteste un rotundo no, ya que no había tenido tiempo de salir de compras, le comenté que estaba muy ocupada con los trabajos de la preparatoria para ocuparme de los asuntos de la graduación, quizá mañana saldría de compras con Ino, el Señor Uchiha dijo que no me preocupara por el vestido, él se haría cargo de ello. Después de eso me llevo a la cama cubriéndome con las sabanas, se quedó un rato a mi lado diciéndome que todo iba a salir bien, unos minutos después ya estaba dormida.

El jueves 12 de marzo de 2015, fue exactamente igual que días anteriores o mejor dicho igual que el martes pasado. Así que no hay mucho que contar solo que esta vez hice una práctica de la observación de las partes diferenciadas que se encuentran en el corazón de un cerdo, para garantizar un parecido razonable con respecto al del ser humano. Fue algo asqueroso pero emocionante, tener un corazón en tus manos es algo totalmente alucinante y no hablo de romanticismo. En fin, hoy me dormí temprano ya que debía levantarme temprano para arreglarme por la entrega de papeles a las 9:00.

 _Hoy estaba sola en casa, mamá había salido de compras._

 _Tenía hambre y busqué algo de comida en la alacena, encontré galletas._

 _Cuando me terminé las galletas ya era noche, mamá no llegaba._

 _Me acerqué a la puerta para ver si mamá venía cerca._

 _Cuando abrí la puerta alguien me esperaba afuera, no era mami._

 _Me tomó del cuello, me lastimaba. Basta, me duele. Suéltame._

 _Mamá, mamá, gritaba. Pero ella no apareció._

 _El aire se escapó de mis pulmones y me arranco el collar de mi padre._

Me levanté sudando y sobresaltada. La alarma ya había sonado hace una hora, eran las 7:15 cuando me levanté, el celular comenzó a timbrar y contesté. Era Ino, mi mejor amiga así que le contesté. — ¡SAKURA! Llevo media hora llamándote para que me confirmes la maldita entrada a la torre, mueve tu maldito culo de una vez— El tímpano casi se me revienta por los gritos de mi amiga, así que salí disparada para darle la autorización al portero.

Cuando entró por el ascensor la vi cargada de bolsas y un maletín enorme, al parecer era el maquillaje. Santo dios, esta mujer me va a dejar como un jodido payaso, pensé. Pero me limite a guardar mis quejas por que la iba a molestar, le abracé y ayude a cargar sus cosas, luego pasamos a mi habitación. Habíamos quedado en que nos cambiaríamos y arreglaríamos en la torre por la mañana y para la fiesta de noche, por eso todas esas bolsas. Luego de sacar todo y acomodar las cosas que consistían en los vestidos de Ino, zapatos, uniforme de la preparatoria, plancha, enchinadora, maquillaje y más maquillaje. Reí un poco por lo del maquillaje, enserio ¡Era demasiado! no creo que necesite tanto para verse hermosa, porque ella es bella naturalmente y creo que yo tampoco necesito demasiado. En fin pusimos manos a la obra, conecté los aparatos electrónicos en una extensión y colocamos todo en el tocador de cristal que teníamos enfrente.

—Oye cerda, ¿qué vas a hacerme? —Le puse cara de asustada, cuando voltee a ver el maquillaje.

—Solo haré que te veas menos fea. Solo deja que haga lo mío y cierra el pico, frentona. — Ok— le puse los ojos en blanco y me limite a guardar silencio.

Empezó con mi cabello, comenzó a repartirlo por partes empezando por la parte de abajo. Lo alisó todo. Al terminar de plancharlo tomó el ferro y enchinó las puntas. Cuando terminó saco el maquillaje.

— ¡Oh dios mío! Tengo miedo de esto— puse una cara de susto haciendo pucheros. Ino rio a carcajadas.

—Dije que te callaras, frentona— Siguió haciendo su trabajo, escogió la base para después colocármela en la cara.

Luego de haber escogido un montón de pinceles, colores de sombras y polvos quedé lista. Vaya, sí que sabe de belleza. Me hizo un look _pin up_ con algo de sombra bronce para profundizar, para la noche sería algo más llamativo y dramático, o eso fue lo que dijo. —Gracias Ino, iré a cambiarme— le dije con gesto grato y corrí al baño para darme una ducha rápida y luego ponerme el uniforme de la kōkō — Dejé a Ino arreglándose, no le faltaba mucho ya que venía peinada. Su melena rubia está llena de risos que le caen en cascada, se ve realmente hermosa ahora mismo solo faltaba el maquillaje, espero que no se lo cargue demasiado. Al salir cambiada del baño me dirijo a ver cómo sigue mi querida amiga porque se hace tarde para la entrega de papeles, cuando le veo ya se está colocando el uniforme.

— ¡Oh santo cielo, te ves de envidia cerda! —Le dije asombrada, ella solo hizo una sonrisa triunfante y me guiño un ojo, reí por lo bajo por su expresión. Se colocó un maquillaje de día con sombras cafés y doradas con un "cat eye" perfecto haciendo énfasis en sus ojos azul cielo, los cuales brillaban como el mismo océano. A veces envidiaba la belleza y elegancia de Ino, yo no tenía nada de eso.

Salimos como unas divas de la habitación, dejando todo un desastre atrás, más tarde nos arreglaríamos para la fiesta de noche "kuroh & Shiro" y sería otro tremendo alboroto. Subimos al ascensor y esperamos a Kakashi para que nos llevara directo a la Keio, aún no sabía nada del Señor arrogante siendo que también se graduaría el día de hoy en la mixta, me preguntaba si estarían presentes los señores Uchiha el día de hoy, tampoco había visto a Itachi así que esperé paciente. La ceremonia dio comienzo, me encontraba con mis compañeros de clase justo al frente donde se encontraba la mesa del presidio en el cual se estaban el director entre otras personas que dirían unas palabras a la generación, en ellas se encontraba mi amiga Ino Yamanaka, la cual daría un discurso sobre el último año. Me lo había estado repitiendo todo el jodido trayecto de la torre a Mita-Minato, fue insoportable pero le había quedado de maravilla. Me revolvía en el asiento como gusano buscando rastro de la familia Uchiha pero no había señales de ellos. Después de todo lo que había dicho el señor Itachi pensé que iba a estar aquí, era una idiota por creer que vendría a verme, quizá hasta se olvidaron de mi graduación y estaban con señor amargura era obvio. En fin, seque las lágrimas que había derramado para poner atención a los nombres de las graduadas. ¡Ya estaban anunciándolos!

Aun no me nombraban, habían pasado la mayoría a recoger sus documentos solo quedaban unos pocos entre ellas mis amigas, al parecer iban por promedios pasó Ino primero, luego Hinata y por ultimo Yo, llevándome el nombre de la generación.

Para dar fin a la ceremonia Ino concluyó con su breve discurso. —Cuando comencé con mis estudios no tenía idea de que quería ser o estudiar, estuve diciendo infinidad de tonterías a lo largo del tiempo como por ejemplo, presidenta o una princesa —Todos reímos cuando dijo eso, por dios Ino— A medida que fuimos avanzando las cosas se ponían cada vez más serias y teníamos que tomar una decisión, pero la verdad es que a veces se cometen errores y es aceptable. Todos nos equivocamos alguna vez, es momento de arriesgarse y equivocarse, también de enamorarse y seguir adelante pero nunca dar un paso atrás así que —hizo una pausa— ¿A quién coño le importa lo que nos espera? Solo lo sabremos cuando llegue la hora y empezaremos un nuevo año. Gracias.

El público estalló en aplausos y silbidos para la rubia, yo solo reía y aplaudía. Después de eso todas nos reuniríamos afuera para ir a celebrar con la familia, hice una mueca de dolor al recordar a mis padres pero alguien me abrazo por la espalda a lo cual reaccione alarmada, al verle me di cuenta que los Uchiha habían llegado.

—Felicidades Señorita, espero no haber llegado tarde— Me extendió su hermosa sonrisa mostrándome su dentadura a la cual respondí de la misma forma.

—Gracias, Señor— Apenas pude pronunciar las palabras cuando las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de mis ojos.

Todos empezaron a abrazarme y felicitarme a excepción de Sasuke, el cual no se encontraba ahí. —Quizá salió a tomar aire—Pensé— Para lo que me importa—Me dije. Lo único que me importa está aquí conmigo, es lo que cuenta.

A las 12:15 pisamos la cera de la torre de Takanawa para subir a comer toda la familia, pocas veces sucedía esto y hoy era una ocasión especial, había lomo de cerdo con un curry de almendras y ciruelas acompañado de una ensalada de verduras coloridas, para darle un toque especial añadieron un _shah mat maschio dei cavalieri_ , espumoso y rosado con un sabor a fresa y frambuesa con una añada de 1991. Según el Señor Fugaku era excelente y exquisita delicia para un paladar exigente. La plática sobre vinos y licores entre Itachi y Fugaku se llevó casi toda la cena, después de eso empezaron a felicitarnos por la graduación y por habernos llevado la generación del instituto.

Luego de un largo discurso de agradecimientos y felicitaciones por parte de los Señores Uchiha, pasé a retirarme de la mesa y fui a mi habitación para quitarme el horrible uniforme y darme un baño. El clima había estado bastante caluroso cerca de los 30° C por lo cual había sudado demasiado, entré en mi habitación y en mi cama estaba una caja cuadrada de por lo menos 50x50cm en color blanco con un decorado vintage y corrí como loca para ver de quien era. No había nada en la tapa, así que lo abrí. Había tela por todas partes y una nota en la parte superior de la caja de regalo, la cual decía:

 _Algo hermoso para una bella dama._

 _Felicidades por tu graduación._

 _Itachi Uchiha_

Saqué el contenido de la caja con manos temblorosas sorprendiéndome al ver tal detalle. Un hermoso vestido blanco con dorado, con un escote cuadrado y manga corta, bordado en un diseño floral estético, adornado con pedrería y lentejuela dándole elegancia al diseño, la falda estaba envuelta con el mismo tul con una hendidura alta, haciendo que mostrara mi pierna derecha, además traía un cinto metálico para marcar la cintura y era largo hasta el tobillo, en la etiqueta venía el nombre del diseñador el cual era nada más que Zuhair Murad el vestido fue sacado de la pasarela de modelaje alta costura en París, Summer Spring 2015. No sé cómo demonios hizo para conseguir tal cosa o cuantos dólares gastó en él ¡Era demasiado! Cuando me dispuse a ir tras el Uchiha mayor para reclamar los gastos innecesarios, sonó la puerta de mi habitación sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Me acerqué para abrir, dejando el vestido en la recamara. Cuando abrí la puerta el Señor Itachi me esperaba con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

— Pasa — Le invité adentro indicándole con una mano.

— Veo que ya ha visto nuestro regalo, Señorita — Hizo un mohín de puro gusto.

— ¿Nuestro?, ¿A qué te refieres?

— Sí, Señorita. Es un regalo de mis padres y mío para usted, por su graduación— Intentaba explicarme, pero no le creía nada.

— En la tarjeta solo decía su nombre Señor Uchiha.

— Sí, mis padres solo me ayudaron a contactar al diseñador— puntualizó y luego añadió — Yo me hice cargo de las compras. Por eso es que lleva mi nombre la tarjeta.

— Vale, pues no lo quiero — Le solté la palabra con algo de enojo.

— Pero, ¿por qué? — Su expresión me provocó algo de risa, puso una cara de susto como si hubiese visto un fantasma, pero me contuve serena.

— Porque es demasiado costoso para mí y no creo que sea necesario gastar tanto en un vestido para esta ocasión solamente — Le dije seria y con voz firme.

— Pues no acepto devoluciones, además la compra ya está hecha y se acabó — Sentenció — Lo usarás esta noche.

— Que autoritario— Negué con la cabeza.

— Lo soy, señorita — rio con malicia — Te dejaré para que te arregles, nos vemos más tarde.

El señor Itachi salió y luego fui a despedirme de los Señores Uchiha ya que iban de viaje a Europa a una extensión de la compañía NTT por negocios. Después de haberme despedido mi mejor amiga entró por el ascensor, nos dirigimos inmediatamente a arreglarnos para la fiesta de noche más esperada del año en la Senior Girls High School. Comenzó con mis ojos, sacando un sinfín de brochas de varios tamaños de las cuales solo conocía unas pocas, luego sacó la paleta de sombras y empezó a colocarlas en mis parpados. Al pasar unos 15 minutos terminó con las sombras ¡Demasiado negro! Sí, era demasiado negro para mi gusto, pero se veía muy bien. Profundizaba el color jade de mi iris e intensificaba la mirada, repasó el eyeliner de antes y me puso pestañas postizas algo largas y tupidas, también me aplicó contorneadores y perfiló mis cejas, mis labios fueron cubiertos por un lipstick en color escarlata mate. Por ultimo me coloqué el vestido dejando a Ino que se aplicara el maquillaje, solo iba a cubrirlo con un poco más de café y dorado y negro en la parte exterior del parpado para profundizar un poco y era todo. Cuando salí del baño con el vestido puesto miré a Ino con un vestido halter de escote alto y detalle de costura contorneada dándole una silueta alargada, con una falda de crepé en corte "A" fluyendo sin esfuerzo para añadirle algo de drama con un "T-Strap" en la espalda mostrando un aspecto contemporáneo pero llevándolo a otro nivel, además lucía una faja de raso en color dorado para darle definición a la cintura. Me quedé con la boca abierta al ver a Ino de esa forma, como les había dicho ella era demasiado elegante y con mucho estilo, tanto que daba envidia pero me sorprendió cuando abrió su enorme boca.

— Maldita frentona, luces de maravilla— Me miró de pie a cabeza asombrada — Dime que no lo sacaron de la pasarela de Zuhair Murad. —Me miró perpleja.

— En efecto, Yamanaka — Hice gesto triunfante —Y al parecer el tuyo es de Vera Wang si no me equivoco.

— Exacto — Y sonrió con elegancia.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya marcaban las 21 horas en el reloj de pared situado en la cabecera de mi recamara, nos miramos horrorizadas por la hora. Mi amiga había citado a su pareja del baile aquí a la torre para irnos los cuatro, así qué checó su teléfono celular y en efecto tenía mensajes y llamadas perdidas nada más y nada menos que de Sai. Decía que estaba en la recepción esperando que le autorizara la entrada, así que llamé por interphone y confirmé el acceso. Entré en pánico y los nervios me atacaron repentinamente ya que al bajar me encontraría con mi pareja el Señor Uchiha Itachi para celebrar el resto de la noche, Ino me dio consejos y me dio un gran abrazo, me dijo que todo saldría perfecto. No había de que preocuparme.

Al salir de la recamara Ino salió despavorida para bajar al salón yo le seguí con paso firme por los tacones de loubotine número 12 que llevaba era muy difícil caminar, llegando al salón me di cuenta que algo estaba mal, el señor Itachi no se encontraba ahí, para mi sorpresa solo había dos personas. Una de ellas era el amigo de Ino, Sai y por otro lado estaba Uchiha Sasuke con un traje de Armani Collezioni en tono negro, llevaba una camisa negra clásica lisa con los primeros dos botones desabrochados dándole un aspecto seductor y desinteresado, la americana a cierre de dos botones con solapas de muesca y tres bolsillos delanteros, los dos inferiores con solapa y doble abertura trasera, otorgándole bastante elegancia y diplomacia, el pantalón era liso con dos bolsillos delanteros cierre de botón asimétrico y cremallera todo de lana virgen, para el calzado llevaba unos mocasines de piel en color negro de Emidio Tucci le daban un aspecto juvenil y lucía como modelo de VOGUE, tanto que opacaba el traje de Calce de Sai. El mundo se había detenido al verlo e inspeccionarlo de pie a cabeza pero volví en un minuto cuando hizo presencia la ausencia de el Señor Uchiha Itachi.

— ¿Dónde está Itachi? — Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensarlo. Un minuto pasó, el cual fue casi una eternidad cuando el azabache se dispuso a contestar.

— Tuvo que salir, así que… —Hizo una breve pausa mientras hacía gesto de disgusto — Yo seré tu acompañante.

* * *

1, Kōkō. Es la abreviacion de Kōtōgakkō, que quiere decir Escuela Media Superior, Bachillerato, Preparatoria oSecundaria Superior.

2\. Kuroh. Negro.

3, Shiro. Blanco.

4\. Hanami. Quiere decir "Ver flores". Es la tradición japonesa de observar la belleza de las flores. En sí se le llama así a la celebración del florecer de los botones de cerezo (Sakura) en esto la familia acude a los jardines y realizan un picnic por la corta vida de esta flor.

* * *

Bueno, ¿Qué les parecio? ¿Les gustó?  
¿Me meresco un review?, ¿Quieren más?  
Haganmelo saber, por favor. Se los pido con todo mi kokoro 3

Las quiero :')

3


End file.
